


Nothing Like Glasses

by aykayem



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aykayem/pseuds/aykayem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izzy finds Simon's glasses one day when they're in his room. She promptly adopts the 'sexy librarian' look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Like Glasses

"I can't find my bra."

Simon's eyes snapped up to Isabelle, torn between a comment about how hot that was and just floundering. it didn't really matter that they'd been sleeping together for a good three or four months, dating for a little bit longer than that. She still made him nervous, still had this way about her that made him wonder a lot of the time if she wasn't secretly having him on just so she could pull the rug out from under him at some point.

But no, she seemed genuine so far. More than, even. It was sort of disconcerting, albeit the sort of disconcerting that sent his stomach into nervous flutters. Even now, as he watched her stretch out, reaching with long fingers for her articles of clothing, holding her shirt to her bare chest with some modesty despite the fact that he had definitely seen her naked. Taking a moment to admire her smooth back, pale and only slightly Marked, and otherwise begging his fingers to reach out and touch, her next words barely registered in his mind.

"Hey, you actually kept these?"

"What?" He asked, the absolute picture of eloquence. She flopped back on the bed, her shirt falling over the swell of her breasts, and he found himself following the bounce following the action for a moment before trailing back up to her face, where he expected she would appreciate his gaze a bit more. Sure enough, Isabelle was grinning, a pair of old glasses perched on the end of her nose.

It was hot. 

If he still breathed, Simon was pretty sure he would have stopped the moment she grinned at him like that, all knowing and teasing and hiding something. It was that same smile that always took his breath away when he was still human and pining after someone so far out of his league, it almost hurt. He swallowed hard, licking his lips before suddenly realising why they looked so familiar to him.

"Where did you find those?"

"Your dresser. I can't believe you kept them. What are they, some kind of keepsake?" She laughed, a sound not unlike chimes. Maybe he was over-romanticising at this point. "You're getting sentimental in your immortality," Izzy teased him, sitting back up, hand fluttering back up to hold her shirt in place again.

"Am not. I just- Never thought to get rid of them." Simon leaned forwards, trying to grab them back from her, but she leaned just out of reach, smiling like she had something better in mind. She turned away, and he gave up on trying to get them back, curiously watching her instead. Isabelle just tugged her shirt on, buttoning it back up before twisting back towards him, positioned in such a way that showcased her cleavage where it was visible at the neckline of the shirt. It was thin, too - thin enough to show off the darker spots of her nipples beneath the white cotton. Quickly, she reached back, twisting long dark hair into a messy bun, and sticking it in place with a thin dagger that he had stopped worrying about ages ago. He knew she was always armed; that wasn't about to change. 

And just like that, she was crawling towards him across the bed, clad only in that thin shirt and her panties, fluttering dark lashes behind his glasses. Suddenly, Simon understood quite well the concept of ' _Hot for Teacher_ ', and was extremely glad he had his comforter in his lap. Sure, he wasn't exactly dressed, but this did more to hide his enthusiasm at her new look than nothing at all.

"Iz-"

"Uh-huh?" She asked- No, she _purred_. Like Shadowhunters apparently took classes in how to seduce people. Simon wouldn't have been surprised, actually, though it must have been the only class of theirs Alec ever failed.

"What're you doing?"

"Sexy librarian. Is it working?"

"Uh-huh."

"Good."

Her smile grew slightly wicked, and then she was in his lap, her mouth covering his. He groaned into it, arms wrapping around her, one hand moving to take the glasses off her, setting them aside so they didn't get crushed. Who knew that they would come in handy?


End file.
